Occupy Bears
Occupy Bears is the 15th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 15th episode overall. Synopsis The Bears' cave is threatened when the city plans to destroy it and they must fight to protect it. Plot The episode begins with the Bears sleeping peacefully as soothing music plays. Suddenly, the Cave starts shaking. Grizzly calls out that it is an earthquake and runs out to help his brothers. It stops shaking and they walk outside. They encounter construction workers tearing down their home. The supervisor tells them that they were instructed to build a cellphone tower there. As Grizzly tells him that they live there, he responds that they received no proof that anyone was there. The Bears go online to see how they can prove that it is their house. They watch a cartoon which informs them that they need real proof showing that they have been living the for 5 or more years. They split up to find evidence and Panda finds a old, torn-up business card with the words "Real Realty" on it. It flashes back to when they had first moved into the city. A Realtor shows them an expensive, nice-looking penthouse. It comes with many features that they love. Sold, Grizzly says that he has eleven dollars to pay for the rent and the Realtor is unamused. It flashes back to the present where Grizzly and Panda shuffle through old things as a protesting Ice Bear harasses and stalls the construction crew in the background. A spilled bag of trash reminds them of when they were hunting for a house in the slums of the city. They look at a dirty, grimy place and are appalled by the conditions. They run away and it goes back to the present. The crew drags away the belongings of the Bears until the supervisor gets a call that they must build the tower on flat land. They decide to just bulldoze the whole cave, and a poorly-made dream-catcher spills out of a box of souvenirs. It flashes to the Bears buying a dream-catcher from a street vendor. They all wish for a nice new home and wait for it to come true. A raccoon crosses their path and Grizzly shares their dream-catcher with it, but it runs off with it. They chase it into the forest during a rainstorm. It runs away too fast for them and they head for the nearest shelter, which is their current cave. They huddle there together for the night. It goes back to the present where a news reporter outlines the situation. She questions the Bears on how they feel about their home being demolished, but suddenly the bulldozer rolls in. Panda gets an idea in the nick of time and runs into their crumbling home. He grabs a box on the top of a shelf and takes out his old flip phone. He frantically shows a photo of the Bears in front of the cave taken over five years ago. They back off and the Bears rejoice in saving their cave. It resumes to when they huddled in the cave for the night. Surprised at how nice the place is in the light, they spiff it up. Slowly beginning to develop it, they take a photo in front of their new home. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Woodland Creatures * Rebecca Turnman Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest * The City Objects * Panda's Phone * The Bears' Laptop * Fridge Trivia * This episode reveals the Bears have been living in their cave for over five years. * According to the episode, the Bears have been homeless and in poverty since they were cubs. * There is evidence to heavily suggest that the date on the photo Panda took near at the end was taken March 9th (03/09). It would make sense as March is a Spring season and Spring is known for having much heavier and more frequent rain than other seasons. March also falls under San Francisco's rain seasons. As well, the forest and other plant-life seems green and healthy rather than brown and dying, further hinting that it's Spring in March and not Autumn in September. Cultural References * During an interview with a news reporter, Ice Bear states that he like turtles. This is a reference to a popular internet meme where a news reporter asks a child about his zombie face-painting, in which he responds with "I like turtles". * When Panda was looking for his old phone, he had accidentally dropped a box of stuff onto the ground. A tamagotchi can be seen falling out of it. International Premieres * March 6, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * May 31, 2016 (UK and Ireland) id:Occupy Bears Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:O